Driller TV vs. Barney Error
Driller TV vs. Barney Error is a video made by CoolGamer23. See it here at http://goanimate.com/videos/03EcuLyNAdyU Plot CoolGamer23, Leopold Slikk, Wataru Hoshi, Konata Izumi, the Hiiragi Twins, Susumu Hori, James Rolfe, and Kagami Ochiai are all hanging around when CoolGamer23 asks if they want to play Splatoon. Sure enough, the Hiiragi Twins say yes, and CoolGamer23 asks them to fire up the Wii U, until a Blue Screen appears, accompanied by a Barney Error! Kagami Hiiragi turns off the Wii U, until Barney says he will explode and kill everybody in the room. Luckily, Susumu jumps into the TV and kills Barney yet again. Oliverwestern appears to congratulate them and automagically installs Norton 360 so this won't happen again. Cast Zack as CoolGamer23 and Leopold Slikk Brian as Wataru Hoshi Ivy as Konata Izumi Tween Girl as Kagami Hiiragi Shy Girl as Tsukasa Hiiragi Paul as Susumu Hori Scary Voice as James Rolfe/AVGN Emma as Kagami Ochiai Simon as Oliverwestern Kidaroo as Barney Eric as King Empty Jay Bridget as King Empty Jay's Mom Kimberly as Announcer Transcript CoolGamer23: "So, does anybody want to play Splatoon?" Kagami Hiiragi: "Well, I love Splatoon!" Tsukasa Hiiragi: "And I like playing first-person shooters!" CoolGamer23: "Okay. I will fire up the Wii U. [CoolGamer23 tries to turn on the Wii U, but a Blue Screen appears accompanied by the fatality theme from Mortal Kombat 3.] When could a blue screen ever get on the Wii U? I think I shouldn't have seen that Drillimation!" Announcer: "We interrupt your game to bring you up a Barney Error. Barney was killed by King Empty Jay." Kagami Hiiragi: "I better turn off the Wii U now!" turns off the Wii U. James Rolfe/AVGN: "Let's see if that worked!" system turns back on again. Barney: "That's it! Because you turned off your Wii U, I will blow you Barney haters up! Also, you are grounded grounded grounded grounded for 2,236,018,221 years!" James Rolfe/AVGN: "This can't be real! He's pulling my leg!" CoolGamer23: "What has King Empty Jay done!?" Kagami Hiiragi: "I am sorry! So so sorry!" Konata Izumi: "I don't want to die! I was in the middle of my sophomore year in high school!" Susumu Hori: "And I'm just a 15 year old driller!" Leopold Slikk: "I did not want this to happen!" Wataru Hoshi: "Me too!" Tsukasa Hiiragi: "I'm going to miss you twin sister!" Kagami Hiiragi: "Same." CoolGamer23: "I was on GoAnimate for almost a year and I can't let this end!" James Rolfe/AVGN: "I guess the rest of season 8 of AVGN is cancelled!" Kagami Ochiai: "I just don't want to die!" Susumu Hori: "I will jump into the Wii U and kill Barney! jumps into the Wii U Hey, what are you doing here!? You will die from my diamond drill!" jumps and kills Barney again. CoolGamer23: "Susumu, you have bowed to your mastery!" [Oliverwestern appears accompanied by the Driller Engine Final Fantasy VII victory fanfare] Oliverwestern: "Hey Driller, we apologize for that hardcore error. But now that you destroyed it, we will put on Norton 360 so this won't happen again. I hope King Empty Jay gets grounded again!" CoolGamer23: "And we will never get another Barney Error again!" to King Empty Jay's house King Empty Jay: "Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Driller and friends will get a virus!" King Empty Jay's Mom: "Did I just hear you sent a virus to the Driller TV headquarters?" King Empty Jay: "Yes I did!" King Empty Jay's Mom: "King Empty Jay I can't believe you sent a virus to the Driller TV headquarters! That's it! You're grounded grounded grounded grounded for 9 weeks! Go to bed now!" of Drillimation Category:Grounded Video Category:Grounded Videos Category:Videos created by CoolGamer23 Category:Transcript Category:Drillimation Category:Videos